A warrior
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: She began to think back on the time when Gintoki visited Yoshiwara the second time around. To be honest, it still sometimes baffled her how wildly different her life turned out than what she expected it to look like.


**Headcanon suggested my friend on tumblr ( Ykchahine) that Tsukuyo changes her opinion of Gintoki after seeing his scars**

 **I hope you like it~~~**

* * *

"You moron… Why did you go out in the rain?"

"I had to get jump."

Tsukuyo sighed. She knew what she was getting into when she married him but sometimes Gintoki surprised her. At thirty, He still acted like a child, read jump and drank strawberry milk religiously before going to bed. Yes, he really was a kid trapped inside an adult's body. Tsukuyo guessed she should have paid heed to Kagura and Shinpachi's warnings before marrying him.

Well, not like she could change anything now.

She collected the dirty tissues around him into a pile and adjusted his pillow. Gintoki let out a small sneeze and covered his face with the blanket up to his nose.

"Tsukki….everything hurts." he whined in a muffled voice. His nose was stuffy; his throat was sore and his head hurt. He wouldn't have gone out in the rain if he had known this was going to happen. Well, maybe he would've since it was for jump but he would've taken an umbrella.

Tsukuyo frowned at his remark. His face was slightly flushed and his eyebrows were furrowed. He winced every time he changed his position. She had warned Gintoki the day before about catching a cold when he returned home drenched from head to toe but he waved her off by saying that he had somehow grown immune to them.

She helped him sit up and handed him a glass of water and medicine she had placed beside his bed earlier. After making sure Gintoki had swallowed the pill, she got up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"To make you porridge." She answered simply. Although she did not know how to cook much, she had learnt the basics from Hinowa because the older woman had pestered her about it.

After she had left the room, Tsukuyo went towards the kitchen to get all the ingredients and utensils out on the shelves. When she had set everything out, she began to wash the rice. Being involved in quite a tedious task Tsukuyo could not help but wander off in thought. She began to think back on the time when Gintoki visited Yoshiwara the second time around. To be honest, it still sometimes baffled her how wildly different her life turned out than what she expected it to look like.

Hinowa had invited Gintoki for tea in order to properly thank him for yorozuya's help. Well, that and to ask him to help Tsukuyo with maintaining the order of the city. The opening of the ceiling had been a great joy for the courtesans but now that it was gone, many of them wanted to leave and return to the surface. While the Hyakka was busy in terminating their contracts and accommodating the changes, A certain drug syndicate had decided to avail the opportunity and expand its business.

* * *

Hinowa was in the middle of her explanation when Tsukuyo returned from her patrol.

"Ah, good thing you're back" Hinowa smiled politely at the ninja. She knew that Tsukuyo was tired with work and was keeping quiet about it. However, she couldn't hide anything from the Sun of Yoshiwara.

Tsukuyo greeted Hinowa, and then turned to look at Gintoki. She nodded her head a little as an acknowledgement since she did have a certain amount of respect for him considering what he had done for Yoshiwara but the lone wolf façade she put up, stopped her from showing any other signs of friendliness.

"Cold! I felt a shiver run down my back. Can't you be a little nicer?" Gintoki commented while picking his nose. Although he knew how the _Shinigami Tayuu_ usually was, it would still feel good to be greeted by someone as pretty as her. And since all the other girls he knew acted like gorillas, Gintoki prayed that she was somewhat more refined than them.

"Right, thank you." Tsukuyo replied simply and went towards her room. She was tired and didn't feel like talking much.

"I called him to help you out with work."

The death god courtesan stopped in her tracks turned around to look at the older woman. Tsukuyo took a deep breath, _so you already knew Hinowa…._

She had taken out most of the people involved with the group but she was having trouble locating their hideout. It had already been a month and she had no leads as to where they hiding. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did need help.

Hinowa told her that Gintoki might be of assistance in her task as he knew a thing or two about drug dealers and after getting the required information from The Shiroyasha, Tsukuyo was ready to drag them out of their hiding spot but Hinowa stopped her and forced to rest for the day.

She met Gintoki the next day and they both set out for their destination. After asking around here and there for a while, they finally reached the hideout. Everything was going up to plan, until the enemy ambushed them out of nowhere. Someone had seen them hiding around and had reported it to the gang boss.

Gintoki sighed loudly. He had been planning on settling the matter quietly by handing them over to the police but with the way things were he didn't really have much of a choice than to fight.

"I want more money, just so you know." Gintoki took and bokuto out of his belt and got into his fighting stance.

"Money huh? Good for you a job just opened up in a gay bar down the street." Tsukuyo also squared up and turned her back towards Gintoki. Ignoring the protest coming from him, she glared at her enemies and even if they had a numerical advantage, Tsukuyo knew that the fight was going to be over easy.

They were nearly finished when someone managed to slash Gintoki on his shoulder after finding a small opening. He took care of him immediately and leaned against the wall. Tsukuyo ran over to him and tore the sleeve of her arm to tie up the wound. It was deep enough to leave a scar but the Gintoki insisted that he was fine. The ninja quickly finished off the rest of the insurgents and Hyakka arrived.

When the drug dealers had been handed over to the Hyakka, they both returned to tea shop and Hinowa immediately called someone to treat Gintoki's wound. He took off his shirt so that his cut could properly be taken care of.

It was then that Tsukuyo first saw his scars. His body was painted with them. They were all over his back, his arms and chest. She guessed he had earned them from his war days, probably while protecting his companions. She felt like she had gotten glimpse of his past. A sad and broken one faced with a lot of difficult choices and losses. Tsukuyo realized for the first time after meeting him that hero-like person that saved Yoshiwara was carrying so much weight on his back and what he was fighting for right now became so much clearer to her than before.

The door opened and Kagura and Shinpachi ran inside while calling out his name. Gintoki looked up to see them walk over to him and bombard him with questions. After assuring them it was nothing but a scratch Gintoki patted them on their heads with a smile. He turned up to see her leaving the room.

"Where?"

"On patrol."

Tsukuyo walked out of the room and started smoking her kiseru. And unbeknownst to her, her feelings of admiration for Gintoki had started changing into something else.

* * *

 **leave a review please (oWo)**


End file.
